Trip to the Dental Office
by Kamehameha
Summary: Yomi makes Tomo go to the dental office. Rated PG for a few profanity words and slight dentist hating? I believe it is OOC… But if it’s to your liking, you might as well read it anyway, despite the fact of out-of-characterness…


**A Trip to the Dental Office  
by Kamehameha**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Azumanga Daioh.

**Author's note:** I was at the dentist yesterday and was thinking about this for the entire hour... Haha... I'm a nut... I was hoping to add the other Azumanga Daioh characters if I think of something for the next chapters, but if nothing comes to mind, I'll keep it a one-shot then.. Anyways, enjoy!

-----

**Summary:** Yomi makes Tomo go to the dental office. Rated PG for a few profanity words and slight dentist hating? I believe it is OOC... But if it's to your liking, you might as well read it anyway, despite the fact of out-of-characterness...

-----

_Briiing_

Yomi Mizuhara stirred in her sleep, trying to ignore the phone. Usually it acted like an alarm clock when ever Tomo was calling to see what she was up to at 3:00 am in the morning. She highly hoped it was not Tomo, or it would have been another whack across the head if it was for disturbing her rest at 5:00 am.

_Briiing_

The phone rang once more. It seemed louder than it did the first time. She tried to block the noise and turned over on the bed, her hand clamped to both ears. It wasn't until she heard the voice from the speaker phone interrupted her train of thought.

_Koyomi, Takino-san's on the phone. _1

She groaned. Yomi didn't want to deal with Tomo so early in the morning. Slowly, she ran her hands upon her night table before reaching the phone. She picked up the receiver and grumbled, "What the hell do you want Tomo?"

"_Wakie Wakie, Eggs and Bakie! What's the story morning glory? _2_"_

The cheerful chanting voice came from the other side of the line. It was Tomo alright, no doubt about it.

"What do you want?" Yomi muttered, slightly annoyed.

Tomo snickered on the other line. "_Looks like someone got out of the wrong side of the bed... Did someone dropped their teddy in the middle of the night and found it lying on the ground the next morning?"_

"Haha..." Yomi said sarcastically, "That was so funny I forgot to laugh..." She slowly rose from the bed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "But seriously, what do you want?"

"_You gotta get me outta this house!"_ Tomo muttered quickly.

The older girl raised an eyebrow, "And for what reason exactly?"

"_My mom is making me go to the dentist again..."_ Tomo's whimper was heard on the other line. _"I've locked myself in the bathroom in order to get away from my mom who is on a raging rampage trying to look for me."_

Yomi slapped her forehead and yelled, "For the love of god, you're 17! Can't you be more mature for once?!"

"_Just get over here and rescue me!"_ Tomo said quickly and hung up.

Yomi stared at the phone for several moments and sighed. "Moron..." She set the cordless phone back to the phone recharger and fell back against the bed.

_Briiing_

She picked up the phone once again, "Moshi moshi? 3"

"_I said get over here and rescue me! Don't just lay there on the bed like nothing happened! HELP ME!"_ The all too familiar voice shouted.

Yomi threw the phone out the window.

-----

Mizuhara Yomi let out a yawn while standing outside the Takino residence. She found the button and pressed it, hearing the loud ringing noise echoing throughout the house. Mrs. Takino opened the door and greeted, "Ah! Yomi-chan, please do come in."

Yomi nodded and stepped inside. "Ojamashimasu. 4" She removed her shoes and set it down. "Okay, where's Tomo?"

Mrs. Takino pointed upstairs and frowned, "She won't come out because I was going to get her to go to the dentist again. You know how she feels about going to the dentist..."

Yomi nodded. The last time Yomi took Tomo to the dentist, everyone, even the dentist was scared of her. Yomi knew she shouldn't have left Tomo unattended for that occasion. Tomo's fright of dentists and her wandering mind of curiosity were never a good mixture.

Yomi trudged up the stairs and came across a wooden door. She knocked slightly against the wooden frame.

"I'm not going! Even if you take Mr. Snuggles away! Kuro will get him back, ya hear!?"

The bespectacled girl sweatdropped, "Tomo, it's me."

"Yomi?" Tomo asked as she opened the door slightly to see her friend. Once she opened it half way, she caught sight of her mother and quickly slammed the door shut. "I get it! You're working with my mom in her conspiracy to get me to go to the dentist right?! Well, I'm not going!"

"I swear that if you don't open the door this instant, I'll make sure to cancel the cable TV in your room and the subscriptions to the Fujiko Mine fan club!" Tomo's mother shouted from outside.

Tomo sighed and hung her head in disappointment as she opened the door. Mrs. Takino rolled up a roll of newspaper and whacked Tomo on the head with it. "Sometimes you remind me too much of your stubborn father." With that, she walked back down to the kitchen.

Yomi always wondered why Mrs. Takino was married to Mr. Takino. He was extremely weird, which is probably why Tomo is the moron that everyone knew her as. Mrs. Takino acted nothing like him; she was more mature than the rest of her family was.

"I'm not going." Tomo repeated for over the 100th time today and shook her head in disgust. "Every time I go there, I have a cavity and they have to drill my teeth! Plus, they discourage the use of candy! What kind of person discourages candy!!? That's practically inhumane! Not to mention the evil fluoride stuff! It tastes worst than nail polish remover! Ewww... Don't forget the last time Osaka went, she had a seizure from the X-rays-"

"Tomo, if you go I'll buy you strawberry double layered cake." The older girl said quickly. If Tomo wouldn't go, she might as well have something to keep her motivated.

The wildcat's face beamed, "Really?! Yay! Keeki! 5" She danced around and ran inside her room to get her socks.

Yomi groaned and mentally kicked herself, "There goes a week's worth of diet down the drain..."

-----

Tomo marched her way up to the reception desk. "Takino Tomo, I'm here for my appointment." The receptionist nodded and typed some comments in the computer. When she gestured Tomo to take a seat, Tomo ran directly to the magazine section and took out the Weekly Shonen 6. Yomi groaned and sat down beside the hyper girl.

It was a few minutes before the dental nurse called Tomo's surname. "Takino-san!"

Tomo grumbled and put down the magazine. Yomi followed Tomo, hoping that she could stop Tomo from some mischievous plan she was going to the poor dentists.

Once the nurse caught sight of Tomo, she suddenly went pale and looked down at her papers to find Takino Tomo written across each page. "Oh good Lord, not you... Yuuko, get the restraints!" She ordered the receptionists.

Tomo gave Yomi an I-told-you-so look and Yomi snorted, "I don't think that's necessary. She's with me." If anyone or anything that could restrain Tomo, that would be Yomi. Not even chains and locks could stop this hyper girl from shutting up.

"Are you sure? It'll be your funeral then..." The nurse asked who received a nod from Yomi and continued to lead the two girls into the large room that had many patients sitting in the dental chairs. There was a thin layer of walls giving the patients and dentists a feeling of privacy. Some were getting check-ups, some were crying due to tooth pain or discoveries of gum and plaque diseases and many others were getting X-rays taken.

"Right this way, Takino-san." The nurse said as she pointed to the dental chair. Yomi watched Tomo sit in the dental chair and took a seat in the stool beside Tomo.

"Oh my god! What the hell is that?!" Tomo screamed and jumped when the nurse pulled out something from her pocket.

The nurse raised an eyebrow and the item in her hand, "A pen?"

"Oh..." Tomo blinked. Yomi smacked her across the head with a nearby magazine and told her to shut up and quit acting like a child.

The nurse pulled out a dental bib and clipped it around Tomo's neck. Tomo looked at it strangely and asked, "Cool! Do we get to eat?"

"Uhh... No." The nurse said as she sat down on the other side of the bespectacled girl and put on her face mask and gloves.

The nurse took an electric circular tooth cleaning device and a package of tooth paste that isn't the best tasting stuff anyone has ever tasted.

"Hey, isn't that the stuff that you tried to brush my teeth with but then you tried to shove it up my nose?" Tomo asked. "Seriously, I should have told on you but I'm a nice person." 

"I didn't shove it up your nose!" The nurse protested. "You were the one that tried to shove it in mine because you said it tasted like boogers!"

"But it did taste like boogers!"

Tomo looked at Yomi with a pleading look in her eyes and Yomi rolled her eyes, feeling the slightest bit of guilt.

When the nurse activated the device, Tomo gasped, sucking in the substance used to clean her teeth and chocking. She kept coughing loudly like she had SARS or something. "M-man... cough... that's once nasty toothpaste..."

The nurse sweatdropped took the device and pulled the polishing tool across the teeth. Each tooth was being polished like a shoe.

"Ewggh!" Tomo said as she got up from the chair and spat it in Yomi's face. "Gross! What the hell was that?! I mean, that was seriously not for humans-" She was cut off when Yomi shoved the dental tool in the younger girl's mouth.

"Shut up and open wide."

Tomo's eyes widened and suddenly a huge grin was beginning to etch on her face.

"Not that way you pervert..."

Once the nurse was done cleaning Tomo's teeth, it seemed like an eternity because the 5 minute cleansing turned into a 20 minute one when Tomo wouldn't shut up. The nurse also couldn't keep the mouth open because the young hyper active girl kept talking. When the nurse used the suction tube, it took longer than usual. Unfortunately, Tomo's tongue got stuck twice and it took a good old yank to remove the vacuum from her mouth, not to mention receiving a loud yelp and more complaints from the smaller girl.

The nurse sighed in relief, "Great, we're almost done." She said as she examined the gloves and was amazed that she didn't get bitten too much when she was cleaning Tomo's teeth. She set down the polishing tool and got up. "I'll get Dr Akiyama. Excuse me." The nurse bowed and scurried away to find the doctor. She was glad she didn't have to deal with Tomo much longer.

Tomo stuck out her tongue and winced in pain, "Oww! You're tho harth then you thulled it outh... Oww... You're so harsh when you pulled it out" Her words were slurred because of the pain coming from her throbbing tongue.

"Well, you wouldn't have this problem if you would have shut up." Yomi snapped and got up to search for another magazine.

"Hmph..." Tomo pouted and looked around. A mischievous grin crept on to her face when she found the button to move the dental chair up and down. She pressed it and enjoyed the slow elevation movement. "Yay!"

Once Yomi got back, she sat down the wooden stool again and sighed, "Why can't you be not stupid for one day?"

"I'm not stupid." Tomo said as she stopped fidgeting with the buttons and grabbed onto the suction tube and tried to suck up the fluoride from the desk of the dentist. "I'm highly intelligent and I know what I'm doing."

"What are you doing?!" Yomi demanded as she watched Tomo sucked up the rest of the fluoride and tried to suck up the numbing gel.

"Nothing..." Tomo shoved the suction tube back and watched as the dentist came in.

As soon as the dentist walked in and caught sigh of Tomo, he gasped and yelled, "Why the hell isn't she in restraints?!" The nurse shrugged and explained to him that Tomo was behaving this time... At least she was better than last time.

The doctor eyed suspiciously at Tomo and sat down. He took a tool and began to scrape the remaining plaque from Tomo's teeth. When he got to one of the back teeth, he noticed something and tapped it a few times.

"Oww!" Tomo yelped in pain, sitting up quickly and smacked the doctor with her head. "Dammit! What were you doing?!"

The dentist rubbed the bump that was forming from his head. "Hmm... Just like I thought... You have another cavity. "

"So you just kept hitting it again!? Damn, that hurt..." Tomo clutched the side of her mouth in pain.

"Hmm.. It appears that we should do the drilling today, seeing as if the cavity is quite bad." The dentist reached over to the numbing gel and eyed suspiciously at Tomo.

Tomo pouted, "No, I didn't put nitrous oxide this time in the dumb gel 7."

The dentist smirked and took the needle from the tray and filled the needle with the numbing gel. Yomi glanced at the size of the needle and shifted unconformable wooden stool. Suddenly the stool's leg couldn't hold and crashed, bringing Yomi down with it.

Tomo bursted into laughter. "Haha! You fell! You fell! I thought your diet actually was going to work, but the chair broke and you fell!" She continued to laugh as Yomi got up and smacked Tomo across the face. Tomo kept laughing as Yomi tried many ways to shut her up.

The younger girl even fell off the dental chair laughing hysterically as hot tears poured out of her eyes as she was laughing. She tried to reach for the nearest object to pull herself up but accidentally knocked the needle out of the dentist's hand and the needle fell on the nurse's foot, slowly injecting the numbing fluid into practically the entire leg.

Almost immediately, the numbing gel started to work as the nurse quickly fell and tried her hardest to get up. To her dismay, her leg was entirely numb and she could do nothing about it.

The doctor slapped his forehead. "It appears we have technical difficulties... It seems even worse than the laughing gas we had to put on her last time... We'll have to schedule an appointment next week or something." He excused himself quietly as possible when Yomi was about to throw the leftovers of the stool at Tomo.

As soon as he left, Tomo stopped laughing and glanced around, "Hey Yomi, I still get that cake you promised me right?"

Yomi put down the wooden stool and sighed, "I might as well... I'm pretty hungry too..."

Tomo grinned from ear to ear, "Yay! Keeki! Keeki!" She danced around and raced outside the dental office while Yomi was trudging slowly behind her. She was glad that the appointment was over; Tomo was getting highly annoying in that kind of place anyway.

"I hope I never get to visit that place again with Tomo."

-----

The few days later, Yomi was sitting in the dental chair next to Tomo. Tomo was sitting in the stool next to Yomi, grinning insanely and you could hardly tell that she had gotten her filling an hour ago.

"You know..." Tomo started.

"Shut.. Up..." Yomi muttered.

"But-"

"Shut up."

"Well..."

"Shut up!" Yomi yelled at Tomo, slightly annoyed that she had to put up with her again.

The dentist walked in with a few papers in hand and examines them carefully. "Hmm... Yes, it appears you have had 3 cavities. I guess it would be safe to say that you haven't been to the dentist for a while either; your health record hasn't had too much information on the dental field." The dentist gestured the nurse to grab him the tools for the cavity filling operation.

Yomi gulped. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she had that cake a few days ago.

-----

**Author Notes: **

1 **san:** used for people to indicate respect for the person. It is used as a suffix in the Japanese language.

2 **What's the story morning glory?:** In the original Japanese, "Good Morning Musume!" is a girl-pop band that's quite popular in Japan. (Taken from Volume 3 of Azumanga Daioh Manga) Tomo uses it as a weird kind of pun in place of 'Good Morning.'

3 **Moshi Moshi:** Similar to the American way of saying 'Hello' on the telephone. The Japanese often greet people on the phone by saying 'moshi moshi'. The reason why Yomi didn't say it earlier was because she knew it was Tomo.

4 **Ojamashimasu:** In Japan, when you enter someone's house you say 'Ojamashimasu' to indicate that you are entering their home, which is translated as 'I'm coming in'. However if you enter your own home, you say 'Tadaima' which is similar to English as 'I'm home!'. When you enter a Japanese home, you remove your shoes and point them in the direction of the door, this signifies politeness when you visit or come home.

5 **Keeki: **Japanese term for cake. You pronounce it as keeh-ki.

6 **Weekly Shonen: **As many of you have heard of, it is a very popular kind of magazine. Unlike the regular kind of magazines, this features a chapter several types of manga and is previewed in the Weekly Shonen to promote the sale of graphic novels. In America, we are quite familiar with the Shonen Jump magazine that also runs and is similar to the Weekly Shonen, but it is monthly instead of weekly.

7 **Nitrous Oxide:** Another name for it, laughing gas. I prefer using the chemistry terminology.

Well, hoped you have enjoyed it, it was an interesting piece of write and get out of my mind. I have writer's block on most of my fictions, so it's nice to have a piece that I can clear up my mind on. Thanks for reading and flames are welcome! Kamehameha


End file.
